This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with layers of transparent material such as display layers.
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, cellular telephones, and other equipment are often provided with displays. Displays contain arrays of pixels that present images to a user. Displays contain transparent layers of material such as glass layers. Some displays include touch sensors.
It may be desirable to interconnect circuitry on one side of a glass layer in an electronic device to circuitry on another side of a glass layer, but doing so poses challenges. If care is not taken, signal interconnect paths between opposing sides of a glass layer will not be reliable, will create undesired visual artifacts, or will consume more space within an electronic device than desired.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to interconnect circuitry on opposing sides of a display layer or other layer in an electronic device.